supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fink Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission Reel Gloria: " " ???: "Hi, I'm Bonnie and we're the Fink Family. I have two sons, Lorenzo, age 6 and Nathan, age 4 1/2." Bonnie: "I tried Military School, Behavior Modification Camp, Therapeutic Boarding School, Boot Camp and Residential Treatment Center for Lorenzo, but nobody could control him so they kicked him out." Bonnie: "My former husband, Archibald, moved back to Buena Park, California." see a picture of Bonnie's former husband Archibald Bonnie: "Lorenzo will throw tantrums and terrorize Nathan." Observation Begins Gloria Arrives at the Fink Doorstep see a beautiful 3-story victorian-style house with a swimming pool in the backyard rings the doorbell AM Morning Talk with Mom Gloria: "I decided to have a lovely sit down with Bonnie and talk about Lorenzo and his behavior." Gloria: "So what happened to your husband?" Bonnie: "He moved back to Buena Park, California with his parents." Gloria: "So tell me about Lorenzo's behavior. How did it go?" Bonnie: "The last school that he was expelled from was Magic Kingdom Nursery School for terrorizing the other children. He picked up a chair and threatened to throw it at them and he also was very aggressive towards the staff. And as a result, he was told to leave the program, indefinitely..." Gloria: "Did Lorenzo ever ruin any holidays?" Bonnie: "Yes, he ruined Halloween by putting cherry bombs inside the jack-o-lanterns during a Halloween carnival." Gloria: "My word..." Bonnie: "And he also ruined Thanksgiving by knocking over the table and making a huge mess, food, dishes and all and he even smashed Nathan's centerpiece with a wooden hammer." Gloria: "My goodness." Bonnie: "And Christmas was simply dreadful because when we went to see Nathan in the Nutcracker ballet, Lorenzo was very disruptive during the performance. He took flash photos of the dancers, causing a distraction. We went to see A Christmas Carol play that Nathan was starring in and Lorenzo took pictures of the stage with scenery and he went into the control room and fooled around with the effects. He knocked over the Christmas tree and broke several ornaments whilst throwing them at his younger cousins, Isabelle, Rochelle, Tony, Francesca, Gino and Donatello. He also gobbled up all the cookies and fudge. And then on Christmas Day, Lorenzo got a note from Santa Claus who was really, really angry with him and then he looked into his stocking and finds nothing but lumps of coal in his stocking. And then he viciously attacked Nathan for being the only one in this family to get presents before stealing all of his cousins' presents and claimed them as his own." Gloria: "How greedy of him." Bonnie: "But then Lorenzo totally ruined Christmas Dinner because he did not want to eat Brussels sprouts." Gloria: "How was New Year's Eve?" Bonnie: "It was terrible. Lorenzo did bad stuff such as getting into unattended alcoholic drinks, which made him sick." Observation Continues Dinnertime arrives home from Arts and Crafts Club AM Evening Nathan's Talented Activities Gloria: "So Nathan, what all did you do?" Nathan: "I do singing, play the piano, do arts and crafts, I can act and I can do ballet." Gloria: "Since you are so talented, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Nathan: "I want to be a singer when I grow up." Gloria: "That's an interesting career." Nathan: "I always hated Lorenzo so I wanted to do these things." Gloria: "What has Lorenzo done to hurt you?" Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Chair Trip to the Toy Store Gloria: "While Nathan is away for his piano lessons, Bonnie had to bring Lorenzo out to help her pick birthday presents for him." shoplifts a toothbrush Bonnie: "Lorenzo, what are you doing? Put that back." Lorenzo: "NO! I AM SHOPLIFTING MORE STUFF!" Bonnie: "That's stealing, and stealing is wrong!" Lorenzo vs. Bonnie Bonnie: "Lorenzo James Fink!" Lorenzo: "What, Bonita Annabelle Fink?!!" Bonnie: "Turn off Tom and Jerry please, it's time to get started on your math homework. Also, do not address me in that obscene manner thank you!" Lorenzo: "I hate math!" Bonnie: "Please. Turn off the TV and begin your math homework or else you are going in timeout." Nathan's 5th Birthday Party One day till Nathan's Party Bonnie: "Now sweetie, what theme do you want to have this year?" Nathan: "My theme will be... the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse themed party." Bonnie: "Sounds good to me. I'll get Mrs. Brandt on the phone and the mothers of all your classmates." Nathan: "Great. Don't forget to invite Sandra, too!" Bonnie: Oh yes, I will see what I can do. If there are kids who have food allergies, I can come up with whatever I can do best. I will discuss the food allergies with their mothers. I promise, dear, we will have a party that can handle the guests' food allergy needs. contacts the guests mothers and asks if they can come to the party checking for any allergies of any kind Bonnie: Sandra has a fish allergy, Mrs. Kind? Oh, my. Yes, that is understandable. I will leave fish off the menu. ( On the day of Nathan's Party the table, we see a Mickey Mouse clubhouse cupcake stand full of cupcakes, a Mickey Mouse cake, hot dogs, popcorn see Mickey Mouse Clubhouse foil balloons, a pull-string piñata, streamers, inflatables, and Nathan in a Mickey Mouse costume Gloria: (interview) "Five minutes later, his guests showed up, including his friend Sandra who was the first to arrive." arrives at the door dressed in her Minnie Mouse outfit and wearing a fish allergy wristband on her right arm and a with her mother behind her with the present Sandra: "Hi, Nathan! Happy birthday!" Mrs. Kind: Hi, Bonnie. Did you get my RSVP and the memo about Sandra's fish allergy? Bonnie: Yes, I did. {a few moments later, Mrs. Brandt arrives with Nathan's classmates, Olivia, Sebastian, Zayden, Matthew, Michael, Frankie, Wyatt, Jayden, Oliver, Jay, Jessica, Darious Jr., Lucia, Jacob, Aidan, Laila and Tanner) Lorenzo vs. Gloria and Bonnie Nathan (still crying): "Why does my brother have to ruin my birthday?" Bonnie: "Oh, honey. I am so sorry about the party." begins writing an essay under Gloria's supervision checks Lorenzo's essay then begins writing apology letters to all the guests at the party and his brother under Gloria's supervision Lorenzo: "What I did at the party was very mean, selfish and wrong. I am sorry and I promise never to wreck another special occasion again. The end." Gloria: "Thank you, Lorenzo." Dining Out Gloria: " " Lorenzo vs. Nathan Dropping Lorenzo off at his new school Onward Picking up Nathan from Singing Lessons Gloria Goes Away for a While Family Test Run DVD Meeting Lorenzo vs. the Babysitter writes down all the information on her babysitting notebook Reinforcements Bye Bye Gloria Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters Category:Unfinished Transcripts